Living for Yesterday
by lozerz r us
Summary: A few years ago, Katara's mother was killed in a fire nation raid... Or was she? The story of what could have happened to the beloved mother of two.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I know that Katara and Sokka's mother has not been given a name yet. However, for my fic, her name is Shizuko. Speaking of names, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Siamine, who helped me name my characters. Thanks so much!**

**_Living For Yesterday_**

Four years ago, a large town resided in the very center of the South Pole. Always bustling with activity and trade, this town was home to about 600 people. The families that made up the population lived a very happy and peaceful existence for years. However, their quiet lives were shattered when the Fire Nation showed up. One day, without warning, the soldiers of flame attacked their modest settlement. They laid siege upon the town for an entire day, showing no mercy and leaving no one alive. However, some _did_ escape. They ran away to a remote area of the South Pole, barely making it out with their lives.

The results of the surprise attack were devastating. As the small group of escapees came out of hiding, they were horrified at what they found. Mothers, fathers, siblings, and cousins were lost. Most of the victims would never wake up; this was the end for them. Yet for one woman, it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Lost**

Everyone looked up as one of the village's teenage boys ran into the town, struggling to breathe. He ran with a pronounced limp, and held his side with his right hand. As he passed by them, Katara, Sokka, and their mother began to follow him with worry and a sense of morbid curiosity.

The boy, known as Ishara, barely made it to the center of the village before collapsing. A small crowd began to gather around him.

Gasping, Katara's mother ran over to the fallen boy and put her ear near his face, to see if he was breathing. She could barely make out the sound of his ragged breath. She quickly ordered a nearby woman to lead the children away.

As she was ushered in the opposite direction, Katara stole a look back toward where Ishara lay. She watched as her mother tentatively lifted up the boy's shirt, only to find an enormous burn enveloping his back. The skin was extremely raw and tender, forcing the mother of two to be ever more careful. The sound and odor of sizzling flesh reached out to the bystanders, causing the other women to walk away with their own children. It almost seemed as if smoke was still rising from the blistering wound.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Katara hurried away with Sokka.

-------

As her children were being led away, Shizuko asked for a bucket of water. As soon as she was sure that her children were no longer watching, the mother of two dipped her hands into the bucket and surrounded her smooth palms with the cool water. She then placed her hands over Ishara's burns and began the healing process.

However, she had only begun when the boy began coughing uncontrollably. She made an attempt at calming him down, but failed miserably.

"Fire—" he managed to whisper. He raised his head slightly, his piercing blue eyes gazing into Shizuko's.

Shizuko, not being able to hear him, lowered her head closer to his mouth, gently asking the young boy to repeat what he had said.

Ishara could hardly breathe, and was rapidly losing consciousness. Shizuko could hear the rasping sounds coming from his chest as he tried desperately to relay his message, and nearly failed. However, he eventually succeeded. "Fire nation," he said, barely audible. His head then dropped, and everyone knew he had died.

--------

"We need to get everyone ready for an attack," ordered Hakoda, the leader of the South Pole's army. "Make sure the women and children are led off to safety. I don't want to risk any lives that I don't have—"

He was cut off as an enormous explosion filled the air. Whirling around, he was surprised to find a large, gaping hole in the icy wall surrounding the town. Shouting for his men to arm themselves, Hakoda watched helplessly as dozens of fire nation soldiers ran in through the hole.

Each wore a frightening red helmet with narrow slits where the eyes were expected to be. On both top ends of the head wear there were sharp points, giving the soldiers an even more menacing appearance.

As most of the fire nation invaders poured into the town on running feet, one of them came in self-confidently with a slow pace. The strange man, obviously in no rush, slowly turned his head in Hakoda's direction, and Hakoda knew that the man was smiling.

As the threatening man came nearer, the leader of the South Pole's army stood unwavering. He knew that the last thing a person wanted to do was show fear in the presence of a fire nation soldier; especially one who seemed as self assured as this one.

In the pressure of the moment, Hakoda blocked out all other sounds besides his own breathing. It was almost as if he were in his own world; as if nothing existed but this intimidating man and himself.

But one sound _did_ reach past Hakoda's defenses. He heard screaming. But that wasn't it… there was something else to this cry of terror. Trying his hardest to remain focused on the situation at had, Hakoda tried to shake off his immense feeling of uneasiness. If he turned now, he would be leaving himself open for attack.

But there it was again. That scream that stood out from among all the others. He knew then what it was.

Shizuko. His wife was screaming.

His eyes widened in true terror, then, as he watched the mysterious fire nation solder become closer… closer… closer…

-------

Shizuko screamed as a group of soldiers began to advance toward her and her children, whom she had moved in front of to protect. Just when she thought there was no hope, a large group of Water Tribe soldiers emerged, ready to fight. However, the fire nation invaders showed no signs of backing down, and continued walking in their direction.

Immediately, fighting broke out among both sides. A fire nation soldier conjured a ball of fire and thrust it in Shizuko's direction. Just before it made contact, a nearby warrior blocked the attack and responded by summoning up a sphere of water, hardening it into solid ice, and sending it back. "Run!" he yelled over his shoulder. "We'll hold them off for a while. Get out of here!" He was then forced to refocus his attention on his numerous adversaries.

Shizuko turned around and began rushing her children in the opposite direction. She would lead them to the town's secret hiding spot. Just three years ago, they had voted to find such a spot, in case a situation like the current one ever occurred. Shizuko was extremely grateful for it.

Before she got very far, Shizuko heard a yell and turned in time to see the brave soldier who had just saved her fall beneath a wave of fire. Gasping, she began running with Katara and Sokka toward the safe haven. She wouldn't let the fire nation capture or kill her children. She _couldn't_ let them.

"Shizuko!"

Whirling around, Shizuko's heart dropped at the sight of the strangely calm man walking toward her husband. She knew that she was in an extremely horrible predicament. On the one hand, she had to protect her children from the immense threat of the fire nation soldiers. On the other hand, her husband, one of the most precious people in her life, was also in danger. Shizuko was willing to give her life for all of them, but she didn't know what to do.

She did, however, know she had to make a choice.

Looking around desperately, she tried to find a place to shelter her children. She _had_ to help her husband, somehow. Shizuko was about to lose hope when she finally found the solution. About fifteen feet in front of them, a woman beckoned to her from below a large metal board leaning against the town's icy border. The woman was apparently hiding with her own children, so Shizuko knew Katara and Sokka would probably be alright.

"Go!" she shouted to her children over the sounds of fighting nearby.

"But mom!" Sokka shouted back. He was terrified, and his mother knew it. She looked over to Katara, and saw the same feeling of alarm in her daughter's eyes.

"Don't worry," Shizuko said reassuringly, leaning down to give them both a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll be just fine. Now _go!_"

Looking back one more time upon their mother, both young children ran toward the beckoning woman. Shizuko watched them leave, knowing good and well that the chances of her own survival were slim.

Summoning all of the courage that she could muster, the mother of two ran toward her husband, who was already fighting the strange man. She could see that although he seemed to have the situation under control, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Avoiding the multitudes of fighting warriors around her, Shizuko made her way to her husband. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the fire nation soldier summon a large ball of fire and prepare to send it towards Hakoda.

"Run!" she yelled to her husband as she ran in front of him. She was about to prove that she was willing to die for him.

"No!" Hakoda shouted back, his voice filled with anguish. She might have been willing to give up her life, but he wasn't willing to lose her.

But he was too late. With an enormous wave of emotions washing over him, Hakoda witnessed his wife's demise. A mixture of helplessness, hurt, anger, horror, and love spread over him in one instant. He was getting ready to attack the bastard that killed his wife when he heard something that caught his attention. Looking toward the fallen Shizuko, he heard it again. She was whispering something. _But what?_ Hakoda thought to himself. He finally understood.

"_Run!_"

Trying to ignore the pain he felt at the loss of the love of his life, Hakoda obliged.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
